Foreclosure Of A Dream
by Metal Fan
Summary: Grace ha tenido una vida de mierda, hasta que conocio al dulce David. Pero podrá ella manejar todos los problemas y mentiras de su vida y ser feliz con él.
1. Grace - Liz

Mi nombre es Liz Smith tengo 19 años y soy vocalista en una banda de thrash metal llamada Killer Instinct. En realidad ese no es mi verdadero nombre, fue el que adopté cuando salí de prisión. Mi verdadero nombre es Maria Gracia Rodríguez, pero todos me llamaban Grace, soy hija de un emigrante Mexicano y una emigrante inglesa. ¿Cómo demonios llegué a cantar en una banda que está teniendo éxito? Si esa historia es fea, es una maldita historia de mierda. Mi vida siempre fue un asco. Lo único que la hizo llevadera fue mi hermano Robert. Nuestros padres, unos drogadictos que serían capaces de vender a su madre por droga y alcohol. Y tuvieron hijos: nosotros.

Mi relato comienza cuando yo tenía 15 años recién cumplidos y mi hermano 11 años. Era un día de diciembre de esos que eran como todos los demás. Nos fuimos a la escuela pública como siempre. Yo salía y recogía a mi hermano y juntos nos veníamos a la casa. Vivíamos en uno de los peores sectores de la ciudad de Cincinnati en Ohio.

Allí había tanta delincuencia, prostitución, drogas, etc. La verdad era que yo había durado demasiado en la escuela. La mayoría de las chicas de mi edad ya eran madres o se dedicaban a la prostitución. Yo no. Cuando terminábamos la escuela dejaba a mi hermano en la casa y me iba a la pescadería de Michael Porter, a trabajar. Descamar peces, limpiarlos, trabajo duro pero daba dinero y eso era bueno. Ese día fue el peor de mi vida. Mi hermano luego me contó como fueron las cosas.

Él estaba haciendo sus deberes y entonces escuchó a mis padres. Se acercó lentamente y los vio conversando con un hombre llamado Christian Thompson. El sujeto era distribuidor de droga, muy malo el hombre y mis padres le debían hasta el apellido.

-Sarah Henderson y Diego Rodriguez- les dijo el gordo y feo sujeto –Me deben mucho dinero. Y me imagino que no tienen un centavo como pagar-

-Escucha Christian- dijo mamá –Hay otras formas en que te puedo pagar-

Christian escupió al suelo –Estás loca, antes si me servías, eras tan bella. Pero ahora, mírate eres una adicta a la heroína, solo huesos y pellejo y tu aliento apesta-

-Puedes esperar solo un poco- dijo papá –Ya conseguiremos-

-No, no, yo tengo una idea mejor- dijo el gordo sudoroso –Tu hija Grace, está grandota y muy bonita. La veo siempre que vengo y además está solita. Apuesto que hasta es virgen. Me encantaría que lo fuera-

Mi hermano me dijo que tragó seco. Mi pobre y pequeño hermano rogó mentalmente para que nuestros padres encontraran algo de dignidad en ellos y se negaran. Lo echaran, pero ellos permanecían mudos escuchando a ese sujeto asqueroso.

-Se largan de aquí cuando llegue de la tienda de pescados- dijo el sujeto repugnante –Se llevan ese estorbo que tienen por hijo y me dejan con ella. Una hora nada mas y todo quedará en el olvido ¿qué dicen?-

Mis padres se vieron por un instante y luego se dirigieron hacia donde estaba Robert. Él corrió para que no supieran que los había oído

-Nos vamos mocoso- mamá lo jaló del brazo

Él chilló, protestó e incluso la mordió. No podía permitirles eso. Eso no jamás, pero él solo tenía 11 años. Papá lo golpeó sin piedad y luego lo arrastraron. Luego me dijo que en ese momento se dió cuenta de su estupidez. Que debió huir cuando lo supo y prevenirme, en lugar de quedarse ahí y no poder hacer nada. Golpeado nuestros padres se lo llevaron.

Cuando llegó la noche yo llegué a la casa. No relataré lo sucedido me duele mucho y es algo que he dejado en un lugar de mi memoria donde no saldrá jamás. Seguiré contando la historia desde la versión de Robert. Cuando nuestros padres regresaron con él al remedo de casa en el que vivíamos, o mejor dicho sobrevivíamos. Vió mucha gente apilada afuera. La policía y a mí con unas esposas toda cubierta de sangre. Entonces escuchó a dos policías conversando.

-El sujeto la violó y luego se drogó- dijo uno de ellos al otro que le contestó –Si y ella tomó un cuchillo de la cocina y lo degolló cuando estaba tirado drogado-

Mamá y papá entraron en pánico. Cuando la policía supiera que ellos me vendieron, los llevarían a la cárcel de por vida. La policía me preguntaba muchas cosas pero yo nunca dijo una sola palabra. La realidad era que después de que le corté la garganta a ese sujeto, todo se volvió irreal, como si fuera un sueño de esos estúpidos en que nada tiene sentido. Mis padres arrastraron a Robert lejos de ahí.

Días después recuerdo que Robert me visitó junto con nuestros padres. Yo nunca entendí nada del juicio solo que me declararon culpable ya que no fue defensa propia porque lo asesiné al sujeto una hora después de que me violó. El maldito tenía dinero, pero aun así no me metieron mucho tiempo a la cárcel. Mis padres hicieron un acuerdo conmigo. Si yo no los denunciaba cuidarían bien de Robert. Ya que si los denunciaba nosotros solo seríamos dos mocosos que entrarían al programa de adopciones del gobierno. Demasiado grandes para que alguien nos adopte, solo vagaríamos separados de seguro en casas de acogida. Yo preferí lo primero.

El miedo hizo que nuestros padres cumplieran. Robert me visitaba una vez por semana y me contaba que tenía todo, papá incluso se fue a trabajar para poder mantenerlo, ya que yo ya no producía mas dinero desde la cárcel. Ellos igual se drogaban. Una noche mamá tuvo una sobredosis y murió. Yo no sentí pena, Robert tampoco. Pasó un año y luego de reveer mi juicio me soltaron. Entré al programa de protección al menor y me cambiaron el nombre, al igual que a Robert y a papá. Ahora éramos Elizabeth Smith, mi hermano Henry y mi padre John. Y a los tres nos enviaron a Utah. Tenía 16 años y lucía tan distinta. En la cárcel aprendí muchas cosas, la primera a defenderme. Y bueno también cosas buenas allí tenían talleres de actividades varias. Cuando salí conseguí trabajo cocinando en un restaurante. Cocinaba tan bien, delicioso y entonces nos independizamos. Me conseguí donde vivir y mi hermano se vino conmigo. Nuestro padre, no lo se. No lo vimos mas desde una tarde de febrero en Utah en que salió y no volvió mas eso fue en 1985. Luego emigramos hacia California. Conseguí trabajo en otro restaurante.

En el restaurante hice unos amigos uno de ellos llamado William Staford el tenía 21 años en ese entonces. Era lo máximo tuvo que irse de su casa debido al rechazo que sufrió de sus padres y trabajaba en una tienda de música. El tocaba la guitarra, y por las tarde nos visitaba. Resultó que durante mi estancia en la cárcel, compuse música, y resulta que William también tenía música compuesta. Así que una cosa llevó a la otra y luego de sacar varias canciones solo por hobbie, decidimos que nuestro destino no era seguir siendo un par de don nadies. Que formaríamos una banda.

oooOOOooo

CONTINUARA…


	2. Killer Instinct

Luego que decidimos formar la banda. William enseñó a tocar la guitarra a mi pequeño hermano. Durante el siguiente año buscamos bajista y baterista. Tocamos en pubs y lugares de poca monta, pero nos pagaban algo y hacíamos lo que amábamos. William amaba el thrash metal, Henry amaba el thrash metal, yo amaba el thrash metal. Todo estaba muy bien.

Mencioné que William es gay, si por eso sus padres lo rechazaron. Del tipo gay 'hombre normal' muy guapo muy varonil pero gay al fin tenía novio y todo. Aprendí que los gays no son malos. De hecho el hizo las veces de nuestro protector y todos vivíamos juntos. Los bateristas y bajistas pasaban como reposición. Asi pasamos los siguientes 4 años. Hasta que al fin teníamos una formación decente. William primera guitarra, mi hermano Henry segunda guitarra, mi gran amigo Nick Menza en la batería y Jake Parker en el bajo quien además es mi novio y yo Liz Smith.

Como llamaríamos la banda: Killer Instinct. pensé que era una jodida broma de William quien sabía muy bien mi historia.

-¿Killer Instinct?- pregunté

-Vamos Liz, todos tenemos un instinto asesino en nuestro interior- me dijo -además coincide con la canción que tienes compuesta-

-Maldita sea William, quieres que la puta banda me recuerde mi pasado de mierda- pero al final terminé aceptando y así se llama nuestra banda.

Hicimos un demo y empezamos en la lucha de llevarlo a varias disqueras, y mientras estábamos por nuestra cuenta tocando en bares y lugares bastante feos. Pero estábamos felices, que mierda mucha gente nos estaba conociendo y les encantaba. Ya éramos conocidos en California y eso estaba muy bien. Estábamos en un hueco frecuentado por los jóvenes thrashers, donde el alcohol y la droga circulaban mas que el mismo aire. Era el mes de febrero de 1988.

Terminamos nuestra tocada y nos fue muy bien. Al final estábamos en la barra. Los sujetos del licor no nos dieron alcohol, pues como verán mi hermano tiene 16 años recién cumplidos y yo aún tengo 19. Por lo que William no nos permite ni ver alcohol, y al parecer les había dejado bien indicados a los del bar que no nos dieran. Todo mundo estaba ebrio por allí... entonces los ví. Ahí estaban ni mas ni menos que 2 de los Megadeth, Dave Mustaine y David Ellefson al que todos llamaban Junior. No es que fuera extraño, todo mundo sabía que ese par eran unos drogadictos perdidos y se metían hasta en el culo del diablo para conseguir su droga.

Así que pasé por la barra buscando a Nick para que me consiga licor, él siempre me conseguía licor. Resulta que Nick también era menor de edad, tenía al igual que yo 19 años, solo que él estaba mas cerca de cumplir los 20 que yo, y bueno el maldito se las ingeniaba como sea para conseguir alcohol. De todas formas no lo encontré me dijeron que para variar se había ido con alguna mujerzuela apenas nos bajamos de la tarima.

William estaba con su novio por ahí medio escondidos. Y Jake estaba conversando ni mas ni menos que con los Megadeth. Luego llegó una mujerzuela y el muy maldito de Jake se fue con ella. Y yo los ví así que los seguí. Se encerró con la groupie en el baño. El muy maldito, yo ya me las olía. Así que lo seguí y cuando los vi se armó. A esa mujer casi la mato a golpes. Si, en la cárcel una aprende a defenderse y muy bien. Y yo aprendí no sin antes recibir muchas palizas. Y bueno esa mujerzuela era peso ligero.

En el lugar se armó una revuelta y luego nos estaban echando. Jake me dijo un montón de idioteces y se largó. Mi hermano Henry y yo volvimos a recoger nuestras cosas y pasamos nuevamente por donde estaban los dos Daves de Megadeth. Y para empeorar mi noche el maldito de Mustaine me palmeo el trasero. Si, el pelirrojo quería tener su trasero pateado. Perfecto ya puedo. Lo patearé.

Me regresé y el muy imbécil me dijo –Hey nena! Eres ardiente- yo lo vi y su mirada estaba roja y perdida. El sujeto está volando mas alto que la canasta básica familiar. Como sea, me acerqué y le volé un puñete que cayó de espaldas del banco donde estaba. Entonces los de seguridad me jalaron. Yo me agarré del bajo de David Ellefson y él lo sujetó con fuerza para que no me lo lleve. La realidad era que yo no quería su maldito bajo yo solo quería que no me sacaran.

Mustaine se puso de pie y le dijo a los de seguridad que me soltaran.

-Vaya perra quieres jugar rudo ¿eh?- me dijo

-Dave ya déjala- dijo Junior –Ella es la cantante de Killer Instinct. No una groupie-

Mustaine me observó con desdén y escupió al suelo cerca de mí. Juro por dios que su trasero sería pateado, me interesa un pepino que el sea conocido o lo que sea. El dio la espalda y se fue, entonces Junior no se como notó que iba a reaccionar contra su líder y me detuvo.

-Por favor- me dijo –Él está muy borracho. No queremos mas problemas- por increíble que parezca Junior estaba totalmente sobrio. Me miraba con sus ojos saltones color caramelo. Y una expresión tan dulce que juro que mi ira se disipó.

-Ok- asentí –Tu amigo es un cretino-

-Si lo es- dijo riéndose bajo

-Siento su mal comportamiento- se disculpó por el idiota de su compañero de banda

Que sujeto tan adorable, pensé. Que hace con este hombre de mierda. Entonces todo empezó a temblar, era el piso. ¡Maldita sea el piso tiembla! Que podía ser peor, mi novio me engaña, el pelirrojo endemoniado me cogió el trasero y ahora un temblor. Temblaba mucho y Junior instintivamente me abrazó. Temblaba mas y todos empezaron a correr como locos. El lugar maldito estaba en tan mal estado que todo empezó a caer. Lo último que recuerdo fue que caímos.

No tengo idea de cuanto tiempo pasó. Solo se que desperté y estaba en brazos de Junior y él me miraba con preocupación.

-¡Dios que susto!- me dijo –Te desmayaste al caer-

-¡Caer!- entonces miré a mi alrededor y estábamos como en un sótano. Y hacia arriba, el agujero por el que caímos tapado de escombros.

-El temblor- me dijo –Este lugar estaba en muy mal estado, el piso se desfondó y caímos. Solo espero que nos vengan a rescatar pronto-

-¡Oh!- me ayudó a ponerme de pié –Diablos este día de mierda no puede ser peor y la tierra tiembla. ¿Qué sigue? ¿Cuándo salgamos me partirá un rayo?- suspiré decepcionada.

Junior reía –Que tan malo fue tu día. Vi que había una revuelta afuera. ¿Eras tu?-

Asentí –El imbécil de mi novio. Jake nuestro bajista-

-El sujeto ebrio que conversaba con Dave ¿verdad?-

-Si ese mismo- volví a suspirar –Lo caché engañándome con una groupie y en serio me emputecí y la golpeé y la policía me sacó. Yo solo volví con mi hermano por los instrumentos. Ojala que él esté bien-

Empezó a caer basura y escombros desde arriba. Al parecer el resto del piso se iba a desfondar y con nosotros aún ahí atrapados. ¿Qué mi noche no podía empeorar? ¿Quién dice?.

oooOOOooo  
CONTINUARA…


	3. Entre los escombros

Empezaron a caer varios escombros sobre nosotros. Junior y yo nos pegamos a la orilla mientras caían pedazos de madera, algunos muy grandes. Junior me volvió a abrazar. Creo que intentaba protegerme, pero bueno si terminaba de desfondarse el piso no creo que sirva de mucho.

De pronto los escombros dejaron de caer y una luz se vió en lo alto. Perece ser que estaban sacando lo que obstaculizaba el paso y nos iban a rescatar. Algo de suerte… bien me lo merezco ¿no creen?.

-Nos van a sacar- me dijo tomando mi mano para guiarme hasta el centro bajo el agujero –Hey! Acá estamos- gritó, nunca soltó mi mano.

Los rescatistas nos lanzaron una escalera. Yo subí primero, luego él. Salimos con cuidado del hueco ese. Afuera estaban los Megadeth. Yo pasé de largo y fui directo donde mi hermano y William que me estaban esperando. Junior fue con Mustaine.

Los bomberos nos volvieron a juntar a mi y a Junior, para revisarnos. Nos dejaron esperando ahí juntos un rato mas hasta traer las cosas para la revisión. Junto a Junior estaba Mustaine. Y cerca de mi William y Henry.

-Maldita sea siempre tienes que causar problemas- me gruñó William –Gracias a tu ataque de ira nos quedamos sin bajista-

-¡Queee!- para mi fue una sorpresa –bueno ¿pero que? Jake te dijo algo ¿no?-

-Si dice que eres demasiado agresiva y que te tiene miedo y que renunciaba- me dijo.

-Ah que se vaya a la mierda- dije –maldito infiel que se pudra-

-Se pudre la banda Liz- me dijo mi hermano –porque demonios no aprendes a tocar el bajo, y tu haces de bajista-

-Porque tengo dos malditas manos izquierdas- refunfuñé.

-Como sea- dijo William –te enseñaré a tocar el bajo y vas a aprender, porque necesitamos un bajista urgente este es el peor momento para quedarnos sin uno-

Me crucé de brazos como una niña malcriada y me recosté al carro de bomberos. Luego miré a la derecha Junior me sonreía con ternura, pero el maldito de Mustaine se reía de forma burlona.

-Que me ves- le gruñí al pelirrojo –¿Que tengo cara de payaso?-

Mustaine me observó de piés a cabeza –Tienes una pésima actitud. Tu novio hizo bien en dejarte-

-En serio… y lo dice el adicto a la heroína que golpea a sus fans- le dije con ironía.

-Mira perrita tu lo que necesitas es un hombre que te dé un buen revolcón y te baje ese carácter- me dijo el imbécil.

-Si pues ese no serás tu drogadicto de mierda- espeté –Púdrete-

-Dave déjala en paz- indicó Junior.

-Los que van a estar podridos son ustedes- me dijo –sin bajista, y con una cantante bocona y estúpida en la banda, están destinados al fracaso-

-Si tú que eres peor que yo no has hecho fracasar tu banda- le dije –No hay forma que la mía fracase. Además lo tienes a él- y señalé a Junior. Ni siquiera sé porque lo hice, pero bueno creo que un buen tipo como ese podría hacer funcionar hasta una banda de dementes.

Mustaine me miró con expresión de 'yo se lo que estás pensando' y me dijo -Te gusta Junior ¿eh?... Mira niña él no es para ti. Tu podrías asesinarlo, y lo necesitamos en la banda-

Mierda, como odio cuando me dicen que podría asesinar a alguien, me recuerda mi maldito pasado. Como sea nadie, nunca podría tratar de asesinar a Junior. Él no inspira ningún sentimiento malo, ni a mi ni a nadie.

-¡Que!- lo miré con enojo –Quien eres tú para decirme eso. Y para decidir que le conviene o no a él… que eres su papá, o que estás enamorado de él-

Creo que me iba a insultar o algo asi. Porque sus ojos se inyectaron de rabia y sus fosas nasales resoplaron como cuando un toro va a embestir. Abrió la boca solo para ser interrumpido por dos bomberos enormes que llegaron justo a tiempo y los botaron a todos. Mientras nos revisaban vi a Junior que reía sin parar. Parece que mi pelea con su jefe le había hecho mucha gracia.

-Lo siento mucho- le dije a Junior –No quise ser grosera contigo. Tu amigo me saca de quicio-

-Es que tienen un carácter muy parecido- me dijo de forma alegre.

Sonreí. Lo observé mientras lo curaban. Su largo cabello rubio miel caía perfectamente sobre su espalda. No era ni gordo ni muy flaco. Su rostro era de lo mas inocente, muy hermoso de hecho, y sus ojos. Maldita sea sus ojos color caramelo irradiaban tal bondad y ternura. Sacudí la cabeza, mejor pienso en otra cosa. Y yo trataba, vaya que trataba de pensar en otra cosa y entonces él me miró, con esa mirada que no he visto en nadie nunca en mi puta vida. Maldición ya me ganó, me gusta, me encanta.

-¡Hey!- me dijo –Hagamos algo. Si tu quieres yo te enseño a tocar el bajo-

Casi me desmayo –Tú me vas a enseñar a mi- imagino que puse cara de loca o sorprendida o algo extraño porque él se reía –Vaya eso es fabuloso, es mas que fabuloso-

-Entonces estás diciendo que si- me dijo con su cara de niño lindo

-Uh Oh… claro, quien iba a rechazarte a ti- mierda que estoy diciendo –quiero decir un maestro como tu vaya. Claro hombre claro- y me lancé sobre él y lo abracé.

Todos me miraban. A la mierda que se jodan, yo lo quiero abrazar y ya. Él me abrazó de regreso. Juro por Dios que no quisiera soltarlo nunca… nunca. Se siente tan suave y huele tan bien. Maldita sea me encanta. Lo solté, con el dolor de mi alma lo hice. Me pidió mi número y me dijo que me llamaría. Asentí y obviamente se lo dí, luego de que me revisaran los bomberos nos encaminamos por diferentes vías a nuestras casas.

Lo volveré a ver. Si tengo suerte sí, y me va a enseñar a tocar el bajo, ojalá que así sea. Oh dios la noche no fue tan mala después de todo ¿eh?

oooOOOooo

CONTINUARA…


	4. Necesitamos un bajista bueno

-¡Nick! ¡Nick! ¡Nick!- grité emputecida. Mientras pateaba la puerta.

-Maldición Liz- me dijo abriendo los ojos de manera estúpida –Maldita sea me duele la cabeza-

Nick apenas si había abierto la puerta para asomarse un poco. Imaginé que estaría casi o totalmente desnudo y por eso no asomaba otra parte de su cuerpo.

-Son las 2pm teníamos ensayo a las 12- le ladré

-Aww lo olvidé- dijo –bueno no lo olvidé. Recién me levanto, espera un poco y vamos ok-

Esperé a Nick, antes que él saliera una mujercita, rubia pechugona salió del lugar. Luego salió él.

-¿Y esa quien era?- sonreí. Sabía que él no recordaba su nombre.

-Eh… Tiffany- mintió

-Tiffany fue la de la semana pasada tontín- revolví su cabellera negra –Tu te consigues cada loca-

Fuimos al ensayo. Fuera de la molestia que representó ensayar sin bajo, todo salió bien.

-Bueno y a todas estas- dijo Nick –Tenemos que conseguir un bajista y uno bueno que aprenda rápido para seguir tocando, sino estaremos fritos-

-Bueno William le va a enseñar a Liz- dijo Henry

-Haber- aclaró Nick –Que parte de 'bajista bueno' no dejé claro-

-Cretino- le dije –Yo he de aprender ya verás-

Todos resoplaron con incredulidad, yo estreché los ojos con indignación.

Salimos del ensayo y fuimos a la casa. Allí William me dio una pequeña inducción del bajo y a sacar notas. Por la cara que tenía al verme imagino que lo estaba haciendo peor de lo que creía.

-Ok Liz- me dijo con frustración –Vamos de nuevo-

Y seguimos en la lucha y yo mejoraba algo, pero a ese paso.

-Liz te quedarás el resto del día practicando las notas. Mañana ya deberías poder entonar algo, sino tendremos que buscarnos un bajista- me dijo William

-Ok- asentí. Maldita sea practicaré hasta que se me arranquen los dedos, pero de que lo consigo, lo consigo.

William se fue con su novio. Henry con sus amigos a jugar futbol. Nick volvió a su casa a pasar la resaca y yo me quedaría sola hasta la noche. Seguí una hora mas con el maldito bajo. Y para que, ya podía sacar las notas, pero me costaba mucho. Luego pensé en que tendría que cantar mientras tocaba. ¡No! eso era demasiado, estaba lista para rendirme cuando sonó el teléfono.

Soltando una retahíla de maldiciones fui a contestar. Ya de por si me era difícil concentrarme -Hola- dije

-Hola… Liz- la voz mas dulce que mis oídos jamás percibieron estaba al otro lado del teléfono

-David….- susurré

Vaya me quedé ensoñando muda por un largo rato

-Liz… ¿estás ahí?-

–Uh... si claro aquí estoy, disculpa es que ando algo distraída-

-Tengo libre orita si quieres, es decir-

-¡Claro!- mierda no puedo esconder mi emoción –¡Claro que quiero!-

Escuché su suave risa del otro lado del auricular. Dios que se escuchaba bien.

-Bien entonces nos vemos en…-

-Ok. Estaré ahí en una hora y llevo el bajo de la banda- le dije poco antes de colgar el auricular

Una hora, espera tenía que arreglarme. Fui corriendo al baño. El correcaminos era un principiante al lado mío me bañé y arregle con mi mejor ropa. Perfume, ¡si! para mi cumpleaños 19 William me regaló un poco y debe estar entero. Lo encontré, bien, bien, me vi en el espejo. Lucía bien. Demonios me veo bien soy bonita, la ropa se ve bien, mis botas. Jeans desgatados y rotos, blusa de Slayer. Perfecto.

No maquillaje, no me gusta. Me dejé el cabello suelto pero lo peiné muy bien. Bien tengo 15 minutos para llegar al lugar, tomaré un taxi. Corrí los 5 pisos mas abajo de donde vivíamos y tomé el primer taxi que se me puso enfrente. Le indiqué la dirección, el departamento de David. Maldita sea yo no era confiada, después de mi amarga adolescencia, nunca podría ser confiada. De hecho era desconfiada de forma paranoica. Si un sujeto me invitaba a su departamento no existía forma posible que yo fuera, al menos que ese sujeto fuera Nick, porque Nick es mi amigo, pero no era Nick.

Que pasaba con David, bueno David es confiable. Es decir no lo conozco pero lo sé, él es confiable y honesto y…. hermoso. Llegué al lugar. El edificio era mejor que donde yo vivo. Punto a favor para ti David. Subí y toqué la puerta. Respiré profundo, no quería lucir tan nerviosa como realmente estaba. El abrió la puerta. Fíjense bien en la foto de este episodio, porque si así mismo estaba vestido, y esa misma fue la expresión que puso cuando me vió. Empecé a creer que, o me veía muy mal, o me veía muy bien, o tenía alguna mancha, caca de ave, o algo porque esa expresión en su rostro se mantenía.

Después de unos breves momentos mas su rostro se relajó -Oh, disculpa- se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla –te ves muy bien-

La honestidad con la que me lo dijo hizo que me sonrojara hasta el copete. Imagino que ahora yo era quien tenía esa expresión en mi rostro.

-Toma asiento- me dijo indicándome el mueble.

Cuando me senté me entregó su bajo y se fue a la cocina por un par de coca colas enlatadas. Me ofreció una yo la acepté. Bueno imagino que dedujo que soy menor de edad.

-Vi tu presentación de anoche en el bar- me dijo –son muy buenos-

-Vaya si tu lo dices lo voy a creer-

-Si lo son, y cantas muy bien. Me gustó mucho la canción 'Killer Instinct'-

-Si esa inspiró el nombre de la banda- le expliqué –la compuse cuando estuve en pr…-

Me detuve en mis palabras. Mierda estoy tan embelesada con él que casi suelto lo de la prisión.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Quiero decir que la compuse cuando estuve en el hospital. Mucho tiempo libre- le dije rogando mentalmente porque me creyera.

Y parece que asi fue porque me dijo -Es muy buena, muy rápida, excelente para el moshpit-

-Si lo sé. Ojalá algún dia hagamos algo como el Peace Sells o el So Far.. So Good… So What…-

-Si siguen así lo van a lograr-

Dios ¿Puede ser mas lindo?. Se sentó junto a mí en el mueble y me abrazó por detrás. Me tomo las manos… yo me puse muy roja.

oooOOOooo

CONTINUARA…


	5. Un buen maestro

Dios ¿Puede ser mas lindo?. Se sentó junto a mí en el mueble y me abrazó por detrás. Me tomo las manos… yo me puse muy roja. Luego colocó mis manos sobre el bajo y me enseñó la posición de las manos y dedos. Maldición si esto sigue así nunca me concentraré, no voy a aprender es nada.

Empezó a entonar algunas notas. Esperen ¡no!... estoy equivocada, si va a funcionar y muy bien. Su método es bueno. Luego me soltó, y yo estaba entonando sola y no se me hizo tan difícil como cuando me intentó enseñar William. Después de una hora yo ya tocaba el bajo. No era una prodigio, pero maldita sea lo tocaba. David es increíble.

-Ya ves que no es tan difícil- me dijo

Yo no podía ocultar mi alegría –Pensé en rendirme sabes, poco antes que me llamaras. Pero creo que si voy a poder hacerlo. Bueno también tengo que cantar pero si voy a poder ahora lo sé- le dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Luego de eso conversamos un poco mas, me habló de la granja y de su sueño y que ahora estaba realizando. No mencionó lo de sus adicciones, pero eso tampoco era un secreto. Nunca antes en mi vida había puesto tanta atención a un monólogo como hoy junto a David. Y quiero decir que fue un monólogo porque algunas veces el preguntaba sobre mi vida y yo daba respuestas tontas.

-Bueno ya basta de misterios- me dijo –Ahora me cuentas sobre ti-

Tu eres un niño bueno criado en una granja, tus padres amorosos. Tu único problema es tu amigo drogadicto que te llevó por mal camino. Yo en cambio tuve una vida de mierda, me crié en una pocilga, mis padres me vendieron a un sujeto que me violó y yo lo degollé. Estuve en prisión por eso, casi muero 3 veces por palizas recibidas en la cárcel y otra mas por sobredosis de heroína a los 17 años así que si, yo también tengo mis adicciones. Pero parece que lo único ue tengo en común con él es eso, las adicciones. Eso no suena bien ¿verdad?.

En lugar de eso mentí –mis padres murieron en Utah, un terrible accidente y mi hermano y yo quedamos al cuidado de un amigo de la familia el guitarrista de la banda. El tenía 21 cuando se hizo cargo de nosotros, yo tenía 16 y mi hermano 12-

-Oh lo siento- me dijo con una expresión triste –debió ser muy duro quedarse sola siendo tan joven-

-Si fue muy duro, pero William ha hecho un buen trabajo con nosotros- sonreí

-Y ahora toda tu familia está en una banda-

-¡Si!- sonreí con sinceridad. Él había dado en el clavo, yo no había pensado en eso hasta ahora. William, Henry y yo somos una familia, una familia que metalea junta –¡Tienes mucha razón!-

-Y ¿a qué mas te dedicas a parte de la música-

-Bueno trabajo en un Hotel de lujo en el área del restaurante como ayudante de cocina los lunes martes y miércoles por las mañanas hasta después del almuerzo. Y en el bar del mismo Hotel haciendo cocteles jueves viernes y sábados de las tardes a la madrugada. Solo me dejan salir cuando tengo alguna presentación-

-Oh eso se oye muy bien- dijo él –a mi me encanta la cocina ¿sabes? Pero de gira en gira no lo hago muy a menudo-

-Yo también adoro cocinar- le dije y entonces mi atención se desvió al reloj colgado en la pared. Las 9 de la noche. David se dio cuenta y sonrió.

-Te llevaré a tu casa. Pero antes pasaremos por algún restaurante para que comas algo- dijo –No quiero que tu protector piense mal de mi si te ve llegar con hambre y sola-

¿Puede ser mas lindo acaso?

Salimos en su coche y nos quedamos en un Mc Donalds. Allí pedimos unas hamburguesas y sodas. Dios yo devoré lo que me pusieron en frente. Luego vi como él me miraba y sentí vergüenza.

-Ahora estoy mas que feliz de haberte invitado a comer- me dijo y me hizo un guiño –Vaya que tenías hambre-

Bajé la mirada. Empecé a comer lo poco que me faltaba a una velocidad decente.

-Y dime ¿Cuándo nos volvemos a ver?- me preguntó –Aún tienes mucho por aprender y por lo que dijo tu guitarrista tiene que ser rápido-

-¿Me vas a seguir dando clases?- seguro puse cara de estúpida.

-Claro-

-Eres muy buen tipo. En serio- le dije y no se que tan intensa fue la mirada que le mandé pero su rostro enrojeció de una forma que me erizó la piel.

-Gracias- susurró –Entonces ¿Cuándo?-

-El martes tengo libre desde las 4 pm en adelante-

-Magnífico, voy a planificar todo para vernos el martes. Mientras practica mucho ok-

-Claro…-

Me dejó en el edificio en el que vivo. Al irse me besó la frente. Dios creí que me derretiría o desmayaría o las dos cosas quizás. Luego que él se marchó yo me metí a mi departamento. Eran las 11pm y nadie había llegado aún así que tomé un baño y me subí a la cama alta de la litera que compartía con Henry. Suspiré un largo rato. Pensando y pensando.

Me gusta mucho, por la putamadre me encanta David, pero es que él es tan dulce, se ve tan honesto. Que demonios haría con una ex – convicta, asesina y mentirosa de paso. Ni siquiera pude decirle la verdad sobre mi. Pero tanto como se que no le convengo, tanto deseo volverlo a ver. Nunca me sentía así antes. Diablos luego de que ese sujeto abusó de mi simplemente no quería saber nada de nadie. Y bueno pasaron 4 años hasta que me arriesgue a salir con Jake poco después que cumplí los 19, de eso hacían ya unos 7 meses. Y Jake me gustaba mucho y todo pero ni cerca de lo que sentí solo unos momentos con David.

Si algún día él se entera de mi pasado… huiría de mí. Peor con los ataques de ira que me dan, podría pensar que lo voy degollar mientras duerme. Pero yo no soy una asesina, maldita sea, yo era una chica buena, con mal carácter pero buena, fue toda la mierda que me hicieron esos malditos. Resoplé con tristeza. Claro como demostrar que no soy mala. Debo de dejar de mentir, ese sería un buen primer paso, y luego ver que depara el destino. Mejor me duermo, además me estoy haciendo una novela, el tipo solo me quiere ayudar y ya. No es que nos vamos a enamorar y cabalgaremos juntos hacia el atardecer.

Pensando mil y una estupideces finalmente me dormí. De todas formas mañana sería lunes y yo debía estar lista para trabajar.

oooOOOooo

CONTINUARA…


	6. Metallica

Estaba en el restaurante, picando vegetales, poniéndolos en las ollas. Uhmmmm mi sopa huele delicioso. Mi expresión lo dice todo.

-Hey Liz! Cada vez cocinas mejor- me dijo el Chef del Hotel –Deberías estudiar para esto-

-No me pagan suficiente para invertir en estudios- le susurré

El Chef me sonrió. El tipo es lo máximo. Es un alemán, pero habla muy bien inglés. Tiene 29 años y es muy apuesto. A veces me parece que me sonríe mas de la cuenta. Trato de no ponerle mucha atención a eso. Además ahora hay una sola sonrisa en la que pienso. La verdad es que si no fuera por la música, me encantaría en serio dedicarme a la cocina. Recuerdo que aprendí en la cocina de la prisión. Me enviaban ahí a menudo a ayudar como castigo por golpear a alguna de mis compañeras. Aún recuerdo la primera vez.

**FLASHBACK**

_Estaba en el comedor, recogiendo mi almuerzo y había una tipa morena, alta, gorda y bastante fea. Su nombre era Ronda Brown, tenía 17 años en ese entonces, yo tenía 15. Desde el día que llegué me la montó. Una vez me empujó por las escaleras, yo la escupí y la tipa me dio una paliza. Casi me mata, a ella la castigaron pero no le importaba, ella tendría que pasar ahí años, pues había asesinado a su mejor amiga a sangre fría._

Luego de eso me dio otras dos palizas mas. Creo que ya me había agarrado de víctima. Pero cada vez que me golpeaba yo me defendía mejor. La primera vez solo la salpiqué de sangre, las otras dos la golpeé y bastante. La verdad es que sin darse cuenta la gorda me estaba entrenando y yo aprendo rápido.

Ese día iba yo con mi bandeja y ella me empujó por la espalda. Aterricé en el suelo y toda mi comida voló por los aires. Esa era la 4ta vez que me hacía eso, y también sería la última.

-Hey! Niñita- me dijo. Desde mi perspectiva vi sus dientes asquerosos llenos de sarro y restos de comida –no puedo creer que una buena para nada como tu haya asesinado un tipo-

Me puse de pie tan emputecida y la miré directo a los ojos –Así es lo degollé con un cuchillo de cocina-

-Vaya pero si sabes hablar- espetó –Pensé que eras muda- se acercó de forma peligrosa.

-Mira gordinflona ridícula- le dije –Hasta aquí llegaste. No se que tan fuerte creas ser. Ojalá toda esa grasa asquerosa que te recubre te sirva para protegerte cuando te patee el trasero-

-Y como lo vas a hacer. Ya te he dado 3 palizas y tu nunca has respondido-

-Es que quiero tener buen historial para salir rápido de aquí. Pero pensándolo bien, con gusto pasaré un tiempo mas aquí a cambio de darte tu merecido-

Ambas nos agarramos. La gorda trató de golpearme y yo bueno, yo trabajé duro desde mi infancia. Me daba de golpes con todo mundo, yo me crié sola con esos padres de mierda que me tocaron, yo era fuerte y sabía defenderme muy bien. Además ya me había memorizado sus artimañas. Y mas aún después de lo que esos sujetos me hicieron, NADIE NUNCA MAS, iba a maltratarme.

La golpeé tanto que solo recuerdo que me separaron de ella las carceleras y tenía las manos cubiertas de sangre. En ese momento también vi que era propensa a ataques de violencia. Me dejaron encerrada sin horas de esparcimiento. Anotaron ese comportamiento, en mi historial y me castigaron enviándome a ayudar en la cocina.

Después de eso la gorda no se volvió a meter conmigo. Otras lo intentaron, les fue igual o peor. La cocinera bromeaba diciéndome que yo las golpeaba a propósito para que me enviaran con ella a cocinar. Después de varias palizas me gané el respeto de las otras reclusas y nadie me molestó nunca mas. Entonces empecé a ayudar en la cocina por voluntad propia y eso ayudó a mejorar mi historial.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Terminado mi turno salí del hotel. Iba yo muy feliz pensando en como mejorar mis habilidades en el bajo. Tan distraída, tanto, y ¡pum!. Rodé por el suelo junto a un tipo que venía corriendo a toda velocidad. El sujeto cayó sobre mi con todo el peso de su cuerpo. Y vaya que pesa. Lo miré tenía su cara contra la mía y me miraba con una expresión estúpida.

-¡Me estás aplastando!-

-Uh… Oh… perdón- el sujeto se puso de pie –en que andas pensando muchacha tonta que no ves por donde caminas-

-¡Qué!- espeté indignada –¡Tú te lanzaste sobre mi cretino!-

Entonces reaccioné. Yo conocía a ese sujeto. Bueno ¿Quién no?. intentó ayudarme a ponerme de pié. Yo me negué.

-Vete a la mierda. Tras que me haces caer me dices tonta- agité mis manos para evitar que me ayudara.

El tipo hizo caso omiso y de un suspiro me tomó por ambos brazos y me levantó.

Se quedó mudo contemplándome con la misma expresión idiota. Ya me está haciendo sentir incómoda el sujeto este. Así que lo dejé ahí y seguí mi camino, solo había un objetivo en mi mente, el maldito bajo.

-¡Hey! ¿Dónde vas?- el tipo me sujetó del brazo –Ok, ok, lo siento- me dijo con mejor actitud –No debí llamarte tonta-

-Tienes razón no debiste- y seguí caminando

-Oye, tranquila- siguió hablándome -¿Estás demasiado apurada o solo quieres huir de mí?-

-Las dos cosas- le dije de manera cortante.

Me sostuvo del brazo nuevamente. Yo le lancé una mirada de verdadera ira. El hizo una seña con la mano que no me sostenía para que me tranquilice.

-Espera no pienses mal. Es que si no te sujeto no te detienes-

-Escúchame bien- le dije –No soy una groupie ok. No te confundas-

-¿Por qué te confundiría con una groupie?-

-Ya un idiota drogado me confundió y me faltó el respeto. Claro le dí su merecido, pero ya no quiero mas problemas-

No pudo evitar reír –Bueno al menos lo pusiste en su sitio ¿Puedo saber quién fue el cretino?-

-Dave Mustaine-

-Tienes razón ese si que es un cretino- me dijo –Ahora me agradas mas. Soy James Hetfield- y extendió su mano hacia mí.

-Ya se quien eres tu- le contesté –Todo mundo sabe. Yo soy Liz Smith- y le estreché la mano.

oooOOOooo

CONTINUARA….


	7. David

Mi nombre es David Warren Ellefson, tengo 23 años y soy bajista de Megadeth. El sábado pasado conocí una chica llamada Liz, puedo decir que nunca vi tanta intensidad en una mirada que en la de ella el día que la conocí. La ví discutir con su novio, arrastrar a otra tipa y mandar a Dave de un golpe al suelo. Para mi fue como la primera ocasión que ves la montaña rusa. Te parece impresionante y peligrosa y te quieres subir y ver si puedes manejarlo. Así mismo me sentí yo, solo que no se si podré controlar toda esa energía que emana de ella, pero quiero intentar. Creo que eso es lo que mas me atrae en casi todo, por eso me atrae Liz. Por eso me metí en el mundo de las drogas, y bueno ya he aceptado que no puedo controlarlas. Por eso mi mejor amigo es un adicto descontrolado pero a él si he logrado manejarlo un poco. Por eso llevo la vida que llevo.

Si mis padres supieran como es mi vida. Por mas extraño que parezca ellos no saben casi nada. Solo que estoy en Megadeth, conocen a Dave, y que tenemos 3 discos y salimos de gira. Como vivo mi vida, jamás se lo imaginarían. Desde que conocí a Dave son pocos los días que no estoy drogado, como el sábado que conocí a Liz. Que bueno que estaba sobrio, porque probablemente no la recordaría o también me habría ganado un golpe. Y me mantuve sobrio y desaparecí el domingo entero para poder mantenerme asi y verla de nuevo. Pero apenas la dejé en su edificio corrí donde Dave. Lo encontré volado y no tardé en unirme a él en el consumo de drogas.

Recuerdo que cuando tenía 18 años me vine de Jackson en Minnesota hasta Los Angeles. Les dije a mis padres que iba a estudiar en una "prestigiosa academia de música". Ellos eran muy ingenuos y creían en todo. Bueno yo también era muy ingenuo, los chicos de la banda dicen que aún lo soy. Mis padres me enviaron con una tarjeta de crédito, mi bajo y la furgoneta de la familia. También me siguió un amigo del colegio. Así fue como me dejaron libre.

Me puse a vivir en un departamento de mierda y ahí hice mi trinchera para practicar música. La academia ni la pisé, nunca tuve intenciones de hacerlo de todos modos. Y ahí fue donde conocí a Dave. y con él, el mundo del thrash, las drogas, la fama y de paso un nuevo nombre 'Junior'. Dave dijo que no podrían haber 2 David en la banda y me rebautizó, a mi ni me importó yo solo quería realizar mi sueño y Dave era la única posibilidad que tenía en frente. Mi amigo no lo resistió y se volvió a Jackson. Yo si pude, yo quería ser tan malo y rudo como Dave. Al final no lo conseguí, pero me he divertido un montón, he hecho muchos amigos y soy parte de una de las bandas mas reconocidas de thrash, yo quería ser un rockstar y voy bien hasta ahora.

Aquí en Los Ángeles he vivido de todo. Me empleé en muchos lugares, necesitaba dinero para mis vicios, ya que lo que me enviaban mis padres no me alcanzaba. En estos momentos, solo me dedico a Megadeth, por suerte nos va bien, tanto que me fuera de los gastos de mantenerme a mi mismo puedo financiar mi único hobbie. He tenido varias novias y de las no oficiales otro grupo mas. Y actualmente tengo algo que no se como definir con una chica llamada Charlotte, todos le dicen Charley. Ella es una chica muy bonita rubia, ojos verdes 22 años. Caprichosa como el demonio, pasamos mas tiempo peleados que otra cosa, pero ha sido la relación mas permanente que he tenido.

Yo se todo de Charley, se sus gustos, sus aficiones. Conozco a sus padres, donde vive. Lleva una vida tranquila, como hubiera sido la mía si no hubiera salido de Jackson. Y bueno ahora está Liz. Y a ella ni la conozco, quiero saber mas de ella pero no parece dispuesta a decir nada. Es tan enigmática y eso hace que me atraiga mucho mas. Ayer mientras le enseñaba a tocar el bajo la verdad es que solo quería abrazarla en serio y besarla. Imagino que si me hubiera dado la oportunidad habríamos tenido sexo sobre el viejo sofá de mi departamento. Pero ella se fue, y yo me quedé aún con mas ganas de ella. Y la volveré a ver mañana así que mejor aprovecho hoy para volarme un poco porque mañana tendré que estar sobrio.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, ya perdí la cuenta de cuanta heroína circula por mi cuerpo. Necesito un trago. Me tambaleo como puedo hacia el refrigerador y caigo de golpe luego todo negro.

Desperté sintiendo el calor de unos brazos sobre mi. Todo daba vueltas aún, y entonces voltee y vi la cabellera rubia platinada descansando en la cabecera de mi cama. Ligeros recuerdos se me presentaban como si no fueran mas que producto de mi imaginación, pero yo sabía que eran reales. Estaba tirado junto al refrigerador y llegó ella. Para variar había dejado la puerta sin cerrojo. Me llevó a la cama, tuvimos sexo, si, lo tuvimos a pesar del estado en que me encontraba y luego se acurrucó junto a mi y dormimos.

Y ahora ella descansaba junto a mi. Traté de despabilarme y vi la hora. 1pm… 1pm! Maldición Liz vendrá por la tarde.

-Charley… Charley- la agité con suavidad –Charlotte!-

-Uhmmm… que pasa- me contestó con los ojos adormilados –Charley tengo ensayo a las 2 mentí. Si llego tarde Dave me mata. Mejor nos vestimos y nos vamos, te dejo en tu casa-

-No seas tontito- me dijo y se quedó plantada en mi cama –vete a tu ensayo aquí te espero-

No puede ser. Si la echo sería demasiado obvio y si le digo a Liz que no venga. Y si mejor yo la voy a ver ya se donde vive y donde trabaja. Eso haré.

-Ok, quédate me voy al ensayo- dicho esto me fui a bañar y tratar de ocultar lo mas posible que estaba con resaca.

Son las 3:30pm y yo estoy fuera del Hotel donde trabaja Liz. Ella me dijo que salía a las 4 asi que tengo buen tiempo. No calculé y ahora tendré que esperar media hora. Pero está bien, voy a esperar aquí como niño bueno. Mientras esperaba un auto conocido estaciona justo detrás del mío.

-Imbécil casi me choca- pensé y me acerqué

Del auto salió nadie mas que uno de los enemigos jurados de Dave. James Hetfield. Yo no tenía nada en contra del tipo. Pero lo mantenía de lejos un poco para no tener problemas con Dave. el sujeto me reconoció de inmediato porque me quedó viendo con cara de tonto.

Un sujeto alto muy blanco salió del lugar y nos miró a los dos.

-Ustedes debe ser amigos de Liz- nos dijo

Para nuestra sorpresa ambos asentimos. ¿De dónde conocía Liz a Hetfield?. Además ¿Que hacía él aquí?.

-Lo deduje por como andan vestidos- nos dijo el hombre –Si la están esperando pueden hacerlo allá- nos dijo señalando un parque frente al Hotel –No tengo nada en contra de ustedes, pero van a meter en líos a Liz si sale alguno de los administradores y los ve en esas fachas rondando por aquí-

Resoplé con resignación. No me gustó nada lo que dijo el tipo, pero tampoco quería meter en problemas a Liz. Hetfield observó al hombre con mala actitud.

-Bueno y ¿tú quién eres?- le preguntó de forma altanera

-Soy el Master Chef del Hotel y el jefe directo de Liz. Uno de los que podría reportar esto- dijo el hombre con firmeza

Era evidente para mi que James quería armar relajo, pero imagino que se detuvo por los mismos motivos que yo y siguió también su camino al parque, detrás de mi. Yo ya estaba bastante intrigado por su presencia aquí, pero fue él quien se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Conoces a Liz?-

-Si, la conocí en un concierto el sábado. Le estoy enseñando a tocar el bajo-

-¿Tienes que darle clases hoy?-

-Asi es-

James se quedó pensativo y me miraba con recelo. En eso llegó Liz corriendo hacia nosotros.

-¡David!- su sonrisa era tan hermosa y su rostro se iluminó –Espero que sea por mí-

Luego vio a James con sorpresa. Estaba sorprendida.

-¿James?-

-Imaginé que saldrías a esta hora de tu trabajo y pensé invitarte a tomar algo- le dijo

Rayos el tipo va en serio. tendré que hacer algo o la pierdo.

-Uuhhh Ohhh bueno yo tengo que hacer algo muy importante con David. Lo siento James-

-No te preocupes, yo llegué sin avisar- le dijo –Te vengo a buscar mañana-

Y sin darle oportunidad de responder le revolvió la cabellera y me miró.

-Mañana no hay lecciones de bajo porque va a salir conmigo Ellefson-

Y el sujeto se fue. Cuanta arrogancia, ahora yo también lo detestaba.

Liz estaba con una cara de no entender nada. No la voy a presionar, pero tampoco voy a dejar que ese tipo se pase de listo. Puede que no lo parezca, pero yo también se luchar por lo que quiero.

oooOOOooo  
CONTINUARA…


	8. James

Mi nombre es James Alan Hetfield, tengo 24 años y soy el guitarrista y cantante de Metallica. Mi vida, como la de muchos metaleros ha sido influenciada por una infancia inundada de fanatismo religioso. Ese mismo fanatismo hizo que mis padres renunciaran a la idea de la medicina convencional y mi madre murió de cáncer cuando yo tenía 16 años.

Mi pasión por el metal pesado me llevó a estar en varias formaciones. En una de mis bandas toqué el bajo, pero finalmente lo mío fue la guitarra. Hasta que conocí a Lars y junto a él formamos Metallica. Nuestra máquina de guerra, allí también me volví el cantante de la banda. Al comienzo reclutamos varios miembros hasta que llegaron los dos que pensamos serían los definitivos: Cliff Burton y Dave Mustaine.

Pero no todo es color de rosa. Maldita sea Dave era un buen tipo, pero demasiado violento y se tomaba las cosas muy a pecho. Como músico excelente, como persona estaba cerca de sentir náuseas cada vez que salía con sus peroratas. No recuerdo la cantidad de veces que su nombre se asociaba con destrozos, peleas y problemas. No es que nosotros fuéramos unos santos, pero lo de él fue exagerado en toda forma posible. Al final y con el dolor del alma lo sacamos.

Luego de eso tuvimos mucha estabilidad y mucho éxito. Reclutamos un nuevo guitarrista Kirk Hammett quien tocaba con los Exodus. Con él todo fue diferente, el tipo es tranquilo y le dio a la banda la estabilidad que necesitaba. Y bueno de ahí vino la tragedia, con la muerte de Cliff en una gira. Cliff era grandioso, un gran tipo. aún nos hace falta, quizá por eso no terminamos de dejar entrar a la banda, a la camaradería y compicidad de la banda a nuestro nuevo bajista: Jason Newsted. En cuanto a Dave formó una nueva banda, le va bien creo, y sigue dando problemas. Al menos no a nosotros.

Tenemos 3 discos, tenemos fama, éxito, chicas, drogas. Nos va muy bien. El día de ayer tenía que recoger mi carro del taller. Sufrió un daño grave en una borrachera y como andaba con poco tiempo corría por las calles para llegar antes de que cerraran el maldito lugar. Cuando viré la esquina, por ir tan rápido, no vi a quien tenía en frente y la aplasté.

Al principio me enojé, y la llamé tonta, pero luego al ver a la chica, quedé mas que impresionado. Bonita niña, aunque por lo que veo terrible carácter. Al principio muy, muy huraña. No puedo explicar porqué pero me gustó, me gustó mucho. Ella intentaba escapar de mi.

-¡Hey! ¿Dónde vas?- le dije mientras la sujetaba del brazo –Ok, ok, lo siento- me disculpé –No debí llamarte tonta-

-Tienes razón no debiste- y continuaba tratando de escapar.

-Oye, tranquila ¿Estás demasiado apurada o solo quieres huir de mí?-

-Las dos cosas- me dijo con firmeza

Maldita sea esa actitud me volvió loco, así que la sostuve del brazo nuevamente. Ella me miraba con furia. Así que traté de tranquilizarla un poco.

-Espera no pienses mal. Es que si no te sujeto no te detienes-

-Escúchame bien. No soy una groupie ok. No te confundas-

-¿Por qué te confundiría con una groupie?-

-Ya un idiota drogado me confundió y me faltó el respeto. Claro le dí su merecido, pero ya no quiero mas problemas-

No pude evitar reír –Bueno al menos lo pusiste en su sitio ¿Puedo saber quién fue el cretino?-

-Dave Mustaine-

-Tienes razón ese si que es un cretino- le dije –Ahora me agradas mas. Soy James Hetfield- y le extendí mi mano, esperando que esta vez no huyera.

-Ya se quien eres tu- me contestó –Todo mundo sabe. Yo soy Liz Smith- y me estrechó la mano.

-¿Te hospedas aquí? ¿En este hotel?-

-No, aquí trabajo- me dijo con mejor actitud

-Y sales a esta hora todos los días-

-Si, pero eso a ti que-

-No, nada- le dije –Me agradas niña. Tenemos que conocernos mejor-

-¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero conocerte mejor?-

-Yo se que sí- y le revolví el cabello –Siento que tenemos mucho en común ¿Te gusta el thrash?-

-Eso no es justo. Ok, yo canto en una pequeña banda de thrash- me dijo –claro nada al nivel de lo que ustedes hacen. Pero es bueno porque me gusta-

-Lo sabía- le dije sonriendo –Ya ves no me equivoco. Tengo que escucharte un día. Voy a venirte a buscar para ponernos de acuerdo-

-Si claro- me dijo con incredulidad

-Es verdad… ya verás que si-

-Ok… ok… te creo- luego miró el reloj en su muñeca –Tengo que irme adiós-

Ella se despidió de mí cerrando sus ojos marrones mientras sonreía, arrugando la nariz. Ah pero eso no era una forma correcta de despedirse, así que la atraje hacia mi y bese su frente.

-Volveré por ti-

-Ya vete- se reía –adios James-

Y se fue. Y luego de eso volví como le prometí al día siguiente solo para encontrarme con el niño Megadeth: David Ellefson. A quien Mustaine llama Junior, pero para nosotros no es mas que la mascota de Dave Mustaine. Lo conocimos cuando era un mocoso, flaco sin gracia que pasaba sus días abrazado de un viejo bajo caminando detrás de Mustaine como si fuera su sombra. Bueno el mocoso creció y parece que aprendió algunas artimañas, tanto tiempo junto a Mustaine, no habrá sido por gusto.

Y ahora resulta que le está dando clases de bajo a la chica que me gusta. Se va a la mierda, sería mas que humillante que justo el Meganiño sea quien me robe la chica. Eso jamás, el pobre niño no sabrá ni que fue lo que sucedió cuando me quede con Liz. Además el chico no tiene armas con que luchar. Solo que para variar Mustaine salga a su rescate, niño patético. Mañana saldré con Liz y si necesita aprender a tocar el bajo yo le enseñaré.

oooOOOooo  
CONTINUARA…


	9. Haz que las cosas sucedan

Junior y Liz iban en el auto de este hacia el departamento de Liz

-No me ha preguntado nada- pensaba Junior -Así que asumo que no hay manera de que sepa porque no podemos practicar en mi lugar-

-Será bueno conocer a tu familia- dijo Junior tratando de no parecer sospechoso

-Bueno conocerás a mi hermano cuando venga del colegio- le indicó Liz –en cuanto a William, él trabaja hasta las 11pm así que estará en casa a media noche-

-Eso será bueno, ojalá le agrade a tu hermano-

-Cuando vea quien eres, probablemente te monopolice jajaja-

-No me importa. Asi podemos estar ms tiempo juntos- dijo Junior y luego pensó -Diablos, no quería ser tan directo ¿o si?. Quizás sea lo mejor con James rondando-

Mientras Liz pensaba nerviosa -Mi corazón late como burro sin mecate. Todo en él es tan lindo. Su sonrisa, y la forma tan dulce como me habla. Dios no se como voy a hacer para resistirme y no lanzarme sobre él-

Llegaron al edificio donde vive Liz. Ella iba elaborando en su mente:

En mi departamento de mierda, todo está desordenado. Por suerte está limpio. Me acerco al refrigerador para ver si hay algo que ofrecer y lo encuentro vacío. Maldita sea que odio ser tan pobres. Bueno tendré que ofrecerle agua. Volteo y lo veo de pié detrás de mi. No puedo imaginar el gesto que habré hecho porque el sonrió con dulzura.

-Oye que te parece si ordenamos una pizza-

Es perfecto. Maldita sea, tiene que ser mío. Me salvó de la pena de tener que admitir que no tengo que ofrecerle. Bueno si tengo, pero si se lo ofrezco ahora puede pensar mal de mi jijijijijiji

Ordenamos pizza, practicamos mucho. Debo admitirme a mi misma que he mejorado un montón. Y él continúa aquí. Tiempo de comer algo. Estoy en la cocina preparando todo. Los platos, los vasos y el me está ayudando nos sentamos en el viejo sofá de mi sala a conversar un poco. Dios que no me pregunte nada de mi pasado no quiero mentirle al hombre que tanto me gusta.

-¿De dónde conoces a James?- preguntó con una expresión extraña.

-Tropecé con el ayer cuando salía del trabajo. Venía corriendo y cayó sobre mi-

-Uh mmm- me sonrió con ternura –Disculpa eso no era de mi incumbencia-

-No, yo… bueno. Ustedes no se llevan bien con ellos ¿verdad?-

-Bueno el del problema es Dave. Ellos nunca se han portado mal conmigo, pero tampoco somos cercanos-

-¿Te molesta que seamos amigos?- pregunté sin atreverme a mirarlo. A mi nunca me ha importado si molesto o no a alguien. Pero este alguien es David Ellefson, así que hasta como respiro delante de él me importa.

-¡Oh! Liz no… claro que no- se acercó a mi y tomándome de la mandíbula levantó mi rostro para que lo mire. Seguro enrojecí o hice un gesto estúpido.

Mierda se acerca a mi que hago. Piensa… piensa… no mejor no pienses.

David se acercó a Liz y la miró a los ojos. Ambos enrojecieron pero no apartaron la mirada. Junior también estaba elaborando sus pensamientos:

Liz es tan linda. Me gusta mucho, demasiado diría yo. Creo que ya no voy a dar mas vueltas, necesito saber si me corresponde, porque tengo que solucionar mis asuntos con Charley. Y sacarle de encima a James.

Tengo su rostro entre mis manos, pero no se que hacer. Su mirada es tan profunda que creo que me va a traspasar. Al diablo los temores. Me acerco a ella, tan cerca que siente el olor a pizza con peperoni, de su boca debe saber aún mejor. Apenas si pude sentir la suavidad de sus labios contra los míos y se escuchó el pestillo de la puerta acompañado de una maldición. El hermano de Liz estaba tratando de abrir la vieja puerta del departamento, que al parecer estaba trabada.

Liz me veía muy sonrojada y corrió a la puerta a abrirle a su hermano. El chico entró y como que notó algo raro porque observaba a Liz con escrutinio. Luego me vio a mi y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Hey! Tu eres Junior! De Magadeth!-

En ese momento me sentí feliz, el chico estaba tan emocionado que seguro no molestara a Liz. El muchacho corrió a saludarme con un apretón fuerte de manos y una par de palmadas en la espalda.

-Dios, cuando le cuente a mis compañeros que te conocí se caerán para atrás- dijo el chico emocionado

Liz reía. Dios como amo esa sonrisa –Te presento a Henry, mi hermano-

-Liz entonces siempre si te va a enseñar a tocar el bajo- dijo el muchacho emocionado

-Si, en eso estábamos- dijo ella tratando de ocultar el rubor

-Oye Liz de hecho quería pedirte permiso- dijo el chico –Voy a dormir donde Nick, dice que me va a enseñar la batería, ya sabes hay que aprender de todo-

-Lo había olvidado. A mi también me va a enseñar- dijo ella –Bueno pero y tus cosas del colegio-

-Vine por ellas tontita- dijo el niño –Cuando le cuente a Nick que te está enseñando Junior se cae de golpe jajaja-

El chico rápidamente entró a la habitación y luego salió con su mochila repleta de cosas – Hasta mañana Liz y la besó en la frente. Le enseñas bien y cuidado con pasarte de listo ¿eh Junior?. Podrás estar en una gran banda pero ella sigue siendo mi hermana- dijo el niño

-Oh claro yo nunca haría nada malo- fue todo lo que pude decir, diablos estoy nervioso.

Se despidió de mi y estábamos solos otra vez. Bueno hasta las 11pm que llegara el otro sujeto que vive con Liz. Ella está de pié en la puerta tratando de cerrarla. Yo camino hacia la ventana y miro la calle ¿Y ahora que hacer? Intentar de nuevo el beso, sería muy audaz. Uhmm volver a la conversación sería lo mejor…

-Junior…- escucho su voz nerviosa

Volteo y para mi sorpresa. Labios… se siente demasiado bien no puedo pensar mas.

oooOOOooo  
CONTINUARA


	10. El Inicio

Después que su hermano se fuera Liz estaba tratando de cerrar la puerta mientras se lamentaba mentalmente por que su hermano justo apareció cuando Junior la iba a besar. Que desgracia. Cuando por fin terminó de cerrar la vieja puerta. Volteó y no encontró a Junior en el sofá, él estaba asomado en la ventana. Al diablo con las aprehensiones, Liz decidió tomar un gran riesgo, era ganar o morir. Se acercó a él con cuidado y lo llamo.

-Junior…-

El se volteó y la miró. Ella hacía una plegaria mental pidiendo valor. -Bueno aquí voy o sale algo bueno de esto o lo pierdo- pensó

Beso. Sus labios se unieron, apenas y fue un ligero roce de labios pero entonces las manos de Junior se cerraron en la cintura de la chica y la atrajo hacia él. El beso se profundiza. Junior la obligó a separar los labios para probar el interior de su boca, y su lengua la degustó a placer, recorriendo cada rincón de aquella cálida cueva. La lengua de Junior se restregaba contra la de ella y ambos exploraban sus labios. Dios que se sentía bien. Para Liz fue como el primer beso, ya que nunca en su vida había sentido algo así. Junior en cambio estaba en otro planeta. Liz le gustaba mucho mas de lo que quería admitir.

Se besaron con avidez, con autentica ansia. Por primera vez desde que se habían conocido se dejaban llevar por la pasión. Es un deseo físico, que les empujaba el uno hacia el otro; es ansia, ardor, anhelo de poseerlo todo .Y de entregarse el uno al otro, pero se detuvieron.

Entonces Liz reaccionó de lo que había hecho –Junior… yo… perdóname- estaba muy pálida.

El trató de tranquilizarla –No, yo, Liz tu me gustas mucho, me encantas. Yo bueno si tu quieres- Junior estaba presa del miedo no quería que ella huyera –Bueno yo creo que hay algo bueno entre nosotros y podríamos empezar una relación si tu quieres-

Liz se quedó en silencio. La emoción la embargaba. Era como si hubiera ganado la lotería. –Yo… quiero… yo quiero- dijo de forma nerviosa.

Ahora fue el turno de Junior de acercarse a ella. La besó con suavidad. Esta vez no quería asustarla. Las lecciones de bajo fueron olvidadas. Se siguieron besando el resto de la noche. Cuando el reloj marcó las 11, nuevamente se oyó la puerta crujir. Ambos se soltaron.

-Ese debe ser William- dijo Liz -Tengo que arreglar esta puerta-

El hombre mayor entró y saludó a Junior. Por lo general no le gustaba meterse en los asuntos de Liz. Así que no hizo ninguna pregunta. Pero no fue necesario ya que Junior habló.

-Liz y yo estamos saliendo- le dijo algo nervioso.

-Mira muchacho, solo trátala bien ¿eh? Puede que no lo parezca, pero debajo de su mal carácter y peleas ella es una linda chica- finalizó el hombre –Y ya en esta casa nos vamos a dormir asi que no es que te esté echando pero debes irte-

-Oh claro- contestó Junior –Mañana nos vemos entonces y seguimos con tus lecciones de bajo-

-Claro- dijo ella nerviosa

Junior le dio un último beso y se fue.

-Lecciones de bajo mis pelotas- dijo William –Educación sexual es lo que ustedes van a practicar jajaja-

-No seas payaso- dijo Liz –Y para que me creas ven que te enseño lo que he aprendido, la banda volverá al ruedo-

oooOOOooo

Mientras Junior iba manejando hacia su departamento pensando y pensando.

Vaya todo fue tan rápido, pero ya tengo a Liz. Ahora tengo que pensar que hacer con Charley, se va a poner histérica, mas de lo que usualmente es. Oh por Dios, cuando termine con ella va a destruír mi departamento. Tengo que lograr sacarla de ahí y decirle en otro lado.

Abrí la puerta y Charley se lanzó sobre mi –Emmm Charley… quieres salir a tomar algo-

-¿Qué carajos?- Charley dejó de abrazarme. De hecho me miró con tanto escrutinio que empecé a sentirme nervioso –Demonios Junior tienes otra-

-Que ¿cómo?- dije nervioso. Que demonios esta mujer es adivina.

-Vamos que eres un idiota David. Mírate fuera de que nunca fuiste bueno mintiendo. Todas tus expresiones son como luces de eón diciendo el mensaje que tratas de ocultar. Te abrazo y hueles a perfume de mujer. Además Dave llamó para saber si podías ir a su departamento a tomarse algo. Y se supone que estabas con él-

Demonios esta mujer debería trabajar para el servicio secreto. –Charley yo..-

-Charley yo nada- me dijo regresando a la cama –No me interesa quien es esa zorra pero quiero que dejes de verla-

Que demonios. Si, bueno, yo le he aguantado bastantes cosas a Charley, tiene un carácter mandón, es engreída y caprichosa. No descansa hasta que no consigue lo que quiere. Demonios eso nunca me causó problemas hasta ahora.

-Mira yo…-

-Nada David- me dijo con una sonrisa –Yo se que desde que se volvieron famosos las mujerzuelas los persiguen. Solo quiero que no te lo tomes en serio. yo soy tu novia ok-

-Charley me puedes dejar hablar- estaba empezando a enojarme

Ella se puso de pie y avanzó a mi encuentro se cruzó de brazos e hizo una mueca de desinteres -Vamos Junior te escucho-

-Tienes razón no se mentir… conocía a alguien mas y bueno… yo-

-Maldita sea David que acaso se te murió la lengua!- gritó histérica –Quieres botarme verdad, y no tienes las pelotas para decirlo-

-Charley yo-

-Vete a la mierda Junior- estaba realmente enfurecida –Está bien me voy. Ya te veré rogando volver. Pero mas te vale que ni me tope a la mujerzuela esa porque tu me conoces bien y la voy a acabar-

Se fue dando un portazo. ¿Qué demonios fue eso? ¿En que momento me vine a meter con una loca así? Resoplé con alivio y me dejé caer sobre mi cama. Necesito una dosis…

oooOOOooo  
CONTINUARA…


	11. Al descubierto

TOC TOC TOC TOC

-dgfhjklñ-

TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC

-sdfghjklñ-

-Mierda Junior abre la maldita puerta!-

Aasdfghjkg… Me despierto tirado en la alfombra de la sala. La voz de Dave me saca de mi profundo sueño. La cabeza me duele como la mierda. Lo último que recuerdo fue una bola de heroína.

PUM PUM PUM

-¡Mierda deja de patear la maldita puerta que ya te abro!-

Abrí la puerta. No puedo imaginar que tan desfavorable estaría mi aspecto pero la Cara de Dave era como mierda si me veo como me siento debo estar asqueroso.

-Junior ¿Qué demonios?-

-Terminé con Charley y ya no me acuerdo-

-Ella va a buscar venganza. Solo tu puedes relacionarte con mujeres tan complicadas. Imagino que si la botaste es porque ya tienes reemplazo-

-De hecho si. Es Liz la cantante de Killer Instinct-

-La maldita chica que me empujó-

-Fue tu culpa Dave-

-Al menos con ese carácter debe ser ardiente. Ese es el tipo de mujer que te atrae ¿eh? Quien lo diría de ti. Charley es una bomba de tiempo, y esta parece peor-

-Tu no tienes mejor gusto que yo- le dije.

oooOOOooo

-Oh mierda me cagó una maldita paloma- miré mi sueter negro adornado con caca de ave.

Me lo quité y resoplé indignada. Tras que voy tarde para el hotel y de paso esto. Cuando mi día comienza asi no depara nada bueno. Me hallo tan distraída en mi observación que no noté que alguien me miraba y cuando pronunció mi nombre casi muero.

-¡Grace!-

Levanté la mirada casi en shock. Después de todo Grace ya no existe y alguien la quiere traer de vuelta aquí en California.

-Oh Grace… Grace Rodríguez- me dijo la rubia mujer con dificultad para pronunciar mi apellido –Te recuerdo a ti a tu hermano Robert-

-Claro Charlotte, si tu vivías a media cuadra de nosotros-

-Claro mujer- me dijo emocionada –Me fui porque la verdad en ese maldito lugar en que vivíamos no había futuro. Pero nunca supe nada mas de ninguno de ustedes-

Recordé que Charlotte se fue un año antes del incidente de mi violación. Seguro no sabe nada. Pero bueno obvio que sospechará si se entera que ya no me llamo Grace. Además Charlotte siempre se caracterizó por ser caprichosa y mal llevada, será mejor alejarme lo mas que pueda de ella.

-Vaya te ves muy bien eh-

-Gracias tu también- le dije.

-Oh mira hay que reunirnos. Ahora que el imbécil de mi novio me botó tendré tiempo mientras planeo como desquitarme-

Genio y figura… -En serio ya sabes dicen que la venganza no es buena- claro y lo digo yo que asesiné a un hombre –No creo que ese sujeto sea tan importante que merezca que te desquites de él-

-Si lo es, yo lo amo en serio. Y estábamos muy bien, pero se atravesó una zorrita. Cuando descubra quien es acabaré con ella-

-Conociéndote no lo dudo Charlotte-

-Por como luces se ve que te gusta el metal ¿eh? Seguro entonces has oído hablar de mi novio. David Ellefson de los Megadeth-

Dios pensé que me asfixiaba. Ella era la novia de David y la botó. Entonces la zorrita soy yo. Por dios esta mujer es capaz de cualquier cosa. Y me conoce si descubre que David la dejó por mi y que el me llama Liz. No tardará mucho en averiguar la verdad. Maldita sea tendré que alejarme de él. Pero si él la dejó por mi quiere decir que si siente algo especial. ¿Qué voy a hacer?.

Charlotte me quedó mirando, seguro palidecí o algo. Me disculpé fingiendo retraso para llegar a mi trabajo y huí.

-¡Hey Grace!- me gritó mientras huía –¿En que trabajas?

-En un supermercado- mentí.

-Siempre trabajaste duro chica- me dijo y se despidió alegremente.

Maldición estoy perdida.

oooOOOooo  
CONTINUARA…


	12. Tomando Valor

Salí del hotel. Suspiré preocupada. Charlotte la ex -novia de David. Magnífico. Me senté en el parque frente al Hotel. Una mano se posó en mi hombro. Era James.

-¡Hey Liz!- me dijo –Mira nada mas que cara traes. Necesitas alguien que te de ánimos-

-Hola ¿Qué haces por aquí?-

-Quisiera decir que fue casualidad pero la verdad vine para verte-

Vaya que este va en serio. Lástima ya estoy con David. En eso vi que su auto se detuvo justo frente a nosotros.

-Mira nada mas si es el meganiño- dijo James en tono burlón.

Bueno tengo que admitir que James es realmente gracioso. Y tiene su encanto, pero bueno, apareció tarde. Yo estoy mas que perdida con David.

Y hablando de… venía hacia mi con una enorme sonrisa y sus gafas de sol. Diablos que está guapo.

-Hola James- le hizo un ademán de saludo.

Cualquiera que fuera su gesto las gafas lo ocultaban bien. Se acercó a mi y me besó. No se si era un saludo o solo marcaba territorio. Como sea no me interesa. El esta aquí conmigo y yo solo me puedo permitir disfrutar de esto mientras dure. Y no ha de durar mucho con Charlotte rondando por ahí.

-¿Están juntos?- preguntó James en tono irónico.

-Asi es- respondí sonriente.

-No has sido tan tonto como te ves Ellefson- le dijo burlándose.

-En cambio tu si eres tan cretino como te ves James- contestó con sarcasmo.

-Pero mira nada mas tu amo y señor te ha estado enseñando trucos- le dijo de manera grosera –Y yo que pensé que solo te había enseñado a llevarle el periódico y las pantuflas-

-Porque no te vas a la mierda- contestó David.

Mierda esto se puso feo. Mejor intervengo –¡Hey! James no tienes porque ser tan grosero-

-Lo siento Liz- me dijo –Cualquier rato de estos hablamos. No te perderé de vista- sentenció antes de irse y me sopló un beso.

Quisiera estar enojada, pero no lo estoy. James me resulta agradable, a pesar de su grosería. Pero claro está mi corazón le pertenece a David por completo.

-Olvidemos esto y vamos a pasear- me dijo.

-Claro ¿Dónde vamos?-

-A la playa. La tarde está estupenda-

Nos fuimos a la playa entonces. La playa esta sola y llevamos comida. Ahí estuvimos comiendo y conversando y besándonos. En serio nunca pensé que podría vivir algo así con alguien. Y mucho menos encontrar un hombre como David. Mierda, yo dejé de creer en el género masculino desde lo que me sucedió. Hasta ahora.

-Liz eres tan linda- me dijo.

Mierda puedo sentir el calor en mis mejillas. Solo el es capaz de hacerme sonrojar. No lo merezco, pero lo quiero.

Nos besábamos con ternura . Las manos acariciando nuestros cuerpos. La noche había caído y esa parte de la playa estaba desierta. Y yo llevaba una falda. Maldita sea todo se prestaba y además lo deseaba tanto. Sus manos acariciaban mis mulos hasta llegar a mi ropa interior. Yo dejé que mis manos vagaran a su trasero. Pero tenía algo de miedo. Por alguna razón que desconozco empecé a temblar.

-Tranquila- me dijo y me soltó –No voy a hacerte nada. Lo siento solo me dejé llevar-

En ese momento pensé en Jake. Había estado con el 5 meses. Y desde lo que me sucedió era la primera vez que me animaba a estar con alguien, pero nunca tuvimos sexo. Si bueno seguro por eso me metía el cuerno. Es que yo quería pero cuando llegábamos a cierto punto me entraba tanto pánico. Y fue ahí cuando supe que seguro yo no podría tener sexo nunca porque todo me recordaba, eso.

Pero hoy me sentía diferente, hoy yo si quería, y no sentía miedo bueno quizás un poco.

-David… yo… yo… bueno si tu quieres es decir- mierda no encuentro las palabras.

-Si me preguntas si quiero, claro que quiero. Eres tan hermosa y me encantas- me dijo acariciándome el rostro –Pero no quiero que pienses que te quiero utilizar. Asi que puedo esperar si asi lo deseas-

No se como no me derretí y me fundí con la arena. No llevamos mucho tiempo y siento que. Oh no puede ser estoy enamorada de David. Bueno es mejor no pensar as ni cuestionarse nada. el tiempo que me queda con el depende de terceras personas y mi maldito pasado. Asi que hice lo que e dictó mi corazón. Lo besé con tanta pasión que esperaba que él comprendiera el mensaje que trataba de enviarle.

Volvimos a yacer sobre la arena y sus manos volvieron a recorrer mi cuerpo –Sabes algo Liz- me susurró mientras continuaba con las suaves caricias –Me encantas, demasiado, vamos en serio. no te vas a arrepentir de esto-

oooOOOooo  
CONTINUARA…


	13. Venciendo los miedos

Y aquí estoy con David, tendido sobre mi en la arena. Me gusta todo de él. Estoy enamorada de él. Y yo se que mi vida es una mentira, y que él no merece que le mientan. Pero no pesaré en eso ahora, solo pienso en su mirada, en sus labios besando mi cuerpo, en su olor. Una parte de mi aun teme, debido a las traumática experiencia que viví, siempre creí que nadie podría nunca quitarme ese estigma… hasta hoy.

-No voy a hacerte daño nunca confía en mi-

Sus suaves palabras son como una dulce canción para mis oídos. Y me convence, como no convencerme si me mira así? Como no convencerme si su voz me suena a verdad? , demasiado creíble para mi, irrefutable. Como no creerle si sus labios me hipnotizan? Como no creerle si se que me dice la verdad?. Como no creerle si aquí la única que miente soy yo.

Miro sus labios, poso uno de mis dedos en ellos, me besa, me derrito, lo miro, me sonríe, lo sabe, sabe lo que pienso, sabe que lo quiero, que lo amo, que muero por él. Que en poco tiempo llegó a mi corazón. Y que soy vulnerable ahora. Me dejo amar por él. Quiero ser amada por él, ya no me importa si tengo miedo, porque el único miedo que amenaza en mi corazón es el de perderlo. Me abrazo mas contra él, roza mi cara con su alargada nariz, me encanta, cierro los ojos, se que me mira. Luego pasamos un rato así, en silencio, un silencio lleno de palabras sin sonido, dándome caricias dulces y suaves.

Abro los ojos, nuevamente siento como se me eriza la piel, me mira, se humedece sutilmente los labios, siento como su mano en mi pecho me acaricia con suaves toques, y desabrocha mi blusa, me enciendo.

Pronuncia mi nombre en un susurro inaudible, pero yo lo oigo, me acerco, nuestros rostros se tocan sutilmente, lo hace de nuevo, mi nombre, o bueno el nombre que ahora uso. En este momento pienso en lo hermoso que sería ser sincera y que el me llamara por mi nombre mientras hacemos el amor. Pero eso es imposible.

Siento su aliento tan cerca que quema, sin apartar mi vista de la suya, él atrapa mis labios suavemente entre sus dientes, cierro mis ojos, soy suya, me entrego por completo. Mi cuerpo se rinde entre sus brazos, no esta tenso a diferencia de mi, respira agitadamente, sus manos vagan por mi cuerpo deshaciéndose de la molesta ropa, mi blusa es desabrochada por completo y el sujetador también se va. Es ágil se lo reconozco. Y yo soy una muñeca de trapo, yo solo me dejo dominar.

En ese momento mi torso desnudo se presenta frente a él y sus labios y sus manos se apoderan de cada rincón, me incendio. Rápidamente siento como todo mi cuerpo se me va de control, siento mi corazón salirse de mi pecho, siento tanto calor que creo que desapareceré por combustión espontanea, siento tensionarse mis músculos uno a uno.

-Me encantas- murmura con voz roca por el deseo.

Sus labios se apoderan de mis pechos y yo me tenso. Si muero mañana moriré feliz de haber vivido esta experiencia. Es como ir al cielo. Me saca del letargo, lo miro, respira agitadamente, llevo una de mis manos a sus jeans. Me debato entre el nervio y el placer, y al sentirlo endurecido por mi, me entrego al placer.

El continua besando y mordiendo y tocando cada parte de mi cuerpo y yo me consumo. Bajo el cierre y la prueba de su deseo salta libre. Ya estoy demasiado encendida para tener miedo. Con suavidad se coloca entre mis piernas. Empiezo a temblar.

-Será una buena experiencia te lo prometo, pero ya no puedo volver atrás Liz-

-No lo hagas-

Muy suavemente se desliza dentro de mi y juro por lo mas sagrado que fue como tomar un pedazo de cielo. Si el placer embriaga yo estoy absolutamente borracha. Sentirlo dentro de mi, me aprieto contra el jadeando y mi vista se nubla.

Comienzan la embestidas y yo se que el esta tratando de contenerse. Quiere ser suave, en nuestra primera vez. Pero todo se sale de control y nos aferramos con fuerza el uno al otro. Sus gemidos me excitan tanto. Pierdo él control. Sus embestidas aumentan su intensidad, un grito ahogado brota de su garganta.

-No quiero lastimarte-

-No lo haras-

Y fue lo único que pudimos decir entre gemidos ahogados. Me besa con tanta pasión y vuelve a aumentar él ritmo de sus embestidas, sintiendo como nuestros cuerpos se acoplan a la perfección, una y otra vez, frenéticas embestidas, lo siento llegar, esta a punto de hacerlo, de a poco, gritos y gemidos se unen al sonido de las olas en la playa y yo siento que estallo, cuando lo siento derramarse dentro de mi.

Recupero el aire, solo un poco, suavemente me deslizo junto a él. Recién volviendo a la realidad de que nadie usó protección alguna. A la mierda una vez no va a pasar nada. El se coloca junto a mi y yo cierro los ojos, luego siento posarse sobre mi pecho unas suaves caricias y unos tímidos besos, que van trazando un camino de forma ascendente.

-Yo quiero que sepas que esto va en serio-

-Si lo se-

Claro que lo sabía. Luego ambos nos miramos preocupados, en nuestra emoción a ninguno se le pasó por la cabeza protegerse.

oooOOOooo  
CONTINUARA...


End file.
